Pronunciation Guide
The world of the Malazan Book of the Fallen is filled with unique words that do not exist in our own. This page gathers pronunciations of these words as favoured by authors, Steven Erikson and Ian C. Esslemont. The pronunciation guides are either our best efforts at transcribing words spoken in audio or video interviews or are provided in writing from the authors themselves. The source of each word's pronunciation is provided so that the reader can listen and decide for themselves. Note: The Malazan audio books generally should not be considered the authoritative source for pronunciation. Erikson has stated that he was not consulted by their producers for pronunciation until the recording of Forge of Darkness.Toll the Hounds Q&A See answer to question 8 This is a work in progress. Please feel free to add any pronunciations you have found in author interviews. Please use this article's Talk Page to suggest changes to pronunciations. B *Bairoth Gild - Bay-roth GildRead for Pixels 2016 Interview As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 1:47:49 *Bauchelain - bōk-uh-lānThe Grim Tidings Podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at *Baudin - bō-dinTen Very Big Books podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 01:17:50 D *Darujhistan - deh-'roo'-schistanAn Evening with Steven Erikson by Nerdaí Irish Nerds - As pronounced by Erikson at 18:10 *Destriant - deh-'stry'-antRead for Pixels 2016 Interview As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 56:48 *Duiker - doo-ick-erTen Very Big Books podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 01:17:04 F *Felisin Paran - Feh-'liss'-inRead for Pixels 2016 Interview As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 46:17 Pah-ranTen Very Big Books podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 18:44 G *Ganoes Paran - Gan-ohs Pah-ranTen Very Big Books podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 18:44 *Genabackis - pronounced with a hard "G", as in gasRead for Pixels 2016 Interview See Steven Erikson's pronunciation of Genabackan at 1:34:28 *Gesler - Guess-lerTen Very Big Books podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 05:40 H *Heboric - Heh-'Boar'-ickTen Very Big Books podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 05:37 *Hish Tulla - Hish Too-lahRead for Pixels 2016 Interview As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 04:59 I *Icarium - ick-kair-ee-umTen Very Big Books podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 01:19:26 *Imass - ee-mass (derived from pronunciation of T'lan Imass) *Iskaral Pust - isk-uh-rahl puhstTen Very Big Books podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 01:19:25 J *Jaghut - Ja-goot (Ja as in jagged, accent on the Ja, the word should fall off on completion)The Grim Tidings Podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 47:09 *Jhag - Jag (derived from the pronunciation of Jhag Odhan) *Jhag Odhan - Jag Ō-danThe Grim Tidings Podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 47:30 K *Kalam Mekhar - kah-'lam'An Evening with Steven Erikson by Nerdaí Irish Nerds - As pronounced by Erikson at 19:10 *Kellaras - kel-'lair'-usRead for Pixels 2016 Interview As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 04:48 *Kharkanas - kar-'kan'-asThe Arched Doorway interview As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 07:31, 07:34 *K'Chain Che'Malle - K-chain cheh-mal (Malle rhymes with Hal)Steven Erikson Q&A See question 15An Evening with Steven Erikson by Nerdaí Irish Nerds - As pronounced by Erikson at 15:29 *K'Chain Nah'ruk - K-chain Nah-ro͝ok (rook pronounced like a chess rook)An Evening with Steven Erikson by Nerdaí Irish Nerds - As pronounced by Erikson at 15:39 *Kruppe - krup (rhymes with cup)Geek's Guide to the Galaxy podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 04:25 *Kulp - kuhlpTen Very Big Books podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 01:17:53 *Kurald Emurlahn - Ker-ahld Em-er-lawnTen Very Big Books podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 01:18:35 M *Malazan - ma-'laah'-zenThe Grim Tidings Podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 02:05 *Mappo - map-ōTen Very Big Books podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 01:19:28 *Meanas - mē-an-asThe Grim Tidings Podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 48:19 *Mhybe - maib (rhymes with tribe)Read for Pixels 2016 Interview As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 49:43An Evening with Steven Erikson by Nerdaí Irish Nerds - As pronounced by Erikson at 15:52 O *Odhan - Ō-dan (derived from the pronunciation of Jhag Odhan)The Grim Tidings Podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 47:30 *Omtose Phellack - Ahm-tōs Fell-lackAn Evening with Steven Erikson by Nerdaí Irish Nerds - As pronounced by Erikson at 16:03 *Otataral - Ō-tat-uh-rahlTen Very Big Books podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 01:17:17 R *Rallick Nom - ral-lik nahmThe Grim Tidings Podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 12:05 *Raraku - Rare-uh-kooTen Very Big Books podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 01:19:12 S *Seren Pedac - Sair-en Peh-'dak'Read for Pixels 2016 Interview As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 1:38:20 *Sha'ik - shy-eekTen Very Big Books podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 01:19:20 T *Tavore Paran - Tah-'vōr'An Evening with Steven Erikson by Nerdaí Irish Nerds - As pronounced by Erikson at 31:17 Pah-ranTen Very Big Books podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 18:44 *Teblor - teh-'blor'An Evening with Steven Erikson by Nerdaí Irish Nerds - As pronounced by Erikson at 20:35 *Tehol Beddict - teh-'hole'Black Gate Magazine video interview - As pronounced by Erikson (see 20:15) *Tiste - tīst (rhymes with heist, e is silent)Read for Pixels 2016 Interview As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 54:25-54:35 *Tiste Andii - tīst ann-'dee'An Evening with Steven Erikson by Nerdaí Irish Nerds - As pronounced by Erikson at 16:10 *Tiste Edur - tīst eh-'dər' *Tiste Liosan - tīst lee-oh-sanTen Very Big Books podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 01:18:25 *T'lan Imass - tuh-lan ee-mass *Trull Sengar - Trull as in 'cull' Sen-garRead for Pixels 2016 Interview As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 44:45 U *Udinaas - oo-din-usRead for Pixels 2016 Interview As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 29:50 V *Vorcan Radok - Vor-kinAn Evening with Steven Erikson by Nerdaí Irish Nerds - As pronounced by Erikson at 18:44 Y *Y'Ghatan - yeah-gah-tanTen Very Big Books podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 01:06:28 Notes and references Category:Miscellany